buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction of the Initiative
The Destruction of the Initiative was a battle set up by the demon/human hybrid Adam, between the Initiative and the demon captives. Prelude The Initiative was led by Maggie Walsh with a hidden agenda for creating demon-robot-human hybrid super soldiers. The proto-type, Adam, killed Maggie Walsh and escaped the Initiative. He began to plot to continue the original assignment of the 314 Project, first by uniting demons of different species to cooperate and then allowing themselves to be captured by the Initiative. He recruited Spike to lure the Slayer to the Initiative when the fighting started using encrypted files, in hopes she would raise the casualties of demons. He also charged Spike with seperating Buffy from the other Scoobies. While Spike nearly succeeded in the latter, the Scoobies caught on to his plan, as well as Adam's ultimate agenda. The Scoobies broke into the Initiative, but were arrested. Adam was in a secret central control room watching the event, as he was preping Riley Finn, who was being controlled by a computer chip in his chest. He saw Buffy and her friends were in the Initiative, and blamed Spike for failing, commanding his first super soldier, Forrest Gates, to killed Spike, but Spike escaped. Meanwhile, Buffy tried to warn Colonel McNamara of Adam's plans, but he would not listen. Adam took control of the facility and unlocked every door and cell in the Initiative, leaving the exits locked. The Battle With all the cells unlocked, the demons and the Initiative operatives began fighting, destroying parts of the facility in the process. The Scoobies were able to escape custody and located the main operation room where Adam was hiding. They barricaded themselves in room 314, and Buffy went on ahead while Xander, Willow, and Giles prepared the enjoining spell. Buffy found Riley and was attacked by Forrest, Maggie Walsh, and Francise Angleman. Riley was able to cut the chip out of his chest and helped Buffy. While he fought Forrest, Buffy went to fight Adam. Riley and Forrest contuned fighting, until Riley tricked Forrest by having him unintentionally ignite a gas canister over an exposed, live wire, blowing him up. Buffy found Adam and the two fought. Buffy was able to break off the bone-skewer, but Adam used his new upgrades to turn his other arm into a machine gun, and grenade launcher, forcing her on the defense. Meanwhile, her friends finished the enjoining spell, and combined their escence with Buffy. The collective envoked the strength of the First Slayer. Adam tried to shot her, but she was able to force a magical barrier, protecting her from the bullets. He tried to use a grenade, but she turned it into birds, before undoing his upgrade. He tried fighting her, but the new strength was more than a match, and she was able to punch into Adam and rip out his Uranium core, killing him, and destroyed the core with magic. Demons broke into room 314 , just as the spell ended, but the Scoobies were saved by Spike, who figured they would spare his life if he helped. Buffy and Riley reunited with them, and the Scoobies began evacuating the Initiative. Aftermath At Washington, the United States Department of Defense decided that the Initiative was ultimately a failure, and had the project shutdown. While they ordered the actual facility to be filled with concrete, the order was not followed through, and Buffy and Spike would return to the abandoned facility years later to help with the malfunctioning chip in Spike's head. The enjoining spell would provoke an attack on the Scoobies by the First Slayer. Key Participants Initiative The Scooby Gang Survivers * Buffy Summers * Willow Rosenberg * Xander Harris * Rupert Giles * Spike * Graham Miller * Undetermined amount of soldiers Deceased * McNamara * Undetermined amount of soldiers Adam and demons Deceased * Adam * Forrest Gates * Many demons fr:Destruction de l'Initiative Category:Battles